


Stretch of Imagination.

by BarPurple



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Overheard conversation, Suggested Smut, out of context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overhearing part of a conversation can lead Amy's mind to all sorts of odd conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch of Imagination.

The TARDIS hummed gently; the pulse and rhythm of her engine sounds matching the relaxed atmosphere in the console room. The Doctor was lying on the floor under the centre console tinkering with something or other. River was perched in the sling seat, idly rocking back and forth occasionally passing the Time Lord a tool.

“So does it get easier with practice then?”

“Not in my experience.”

River nodded and prodded the Doctor with her toe. He slid backwards, leaving a tangle of wires in his wake that looked more muddled than before, kneeling in front of River he tickled her ribs. She wriggled and smiled fondly at him.

“Do you get that strange stuffed full feeling?”

A boyish grin danced across the Doctor’s face as he teased;

“Like you’ve eaten all the jammy dodgers perhaps?”

River stuck her tongue out at him.

“No, like you’re too full in all the wrong places?”

As he considered he played with her hand, measuring her fingers against his own.

“I suppose so. It’s that sort of stretchy burny sensation that’s wrong, but really good at the same time.”

There was a startled splutter from above them. River and the Doctor looked up in time to see Amy’s head appear around the stairwell.

“What the hell are you two talking about?”

Amy’s eyebrows were hiked into her hairline and there was a scandalised tone in her voice that caused the Doctor no end of confusion. River squeezed his hand and answered her mother.

“Regeneration. What did you think we were talking about?”

Amy blinked a few times as her mouth opened and closed. She waved a hand at the two of them and shook her head.

“Nevermind. I’m going to bed now. Try not to get into too much trouble guys.”

As Amy disappeared from view the Doctor turned his confused look to his wife.

“What do you think she thought we were talking about?”

River leant forward and gave her husband a quick kiss as she whispered her guess in his ear. The Doctor pulled back, wide eyed and blushing.

“Really? Oho. How does that apply to that?”

River’s chuckle was low and seductive.

“Once Mother is definitely asleep I’ll explain all sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Born from a plot bunny a friend set on me. Yes, it could have been a lot smuttier ;)


End file.
